


О боли

by Meloly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Self-Harm, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: У Стэнли есть секрет.





	О боли

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

У боли есть множество проявлений. Иногда она вонзает невидимые иглы в твой бок так, что боишься вздохнуть. Иногда скручивает пополам и заставляет тихо, постыдно выть. Порой с тобой не происходит ничего _физически_ , но _эмоционально_ ты словно разбиваешься на сотни осколков и ощущаешь себя так, будто тебя хорошенько избили.

Боль Стэнли Уриса немного другая. Она сидит в нём глубокой колючей занозой и в особо тяжёлые, мучительные дни медленно стекает по белоснежной раковине тёмно-красными каплями.

При виде них Стэну всегда, какой бы ни была ситуация, становится легче. В детстве он отпускал так минуты позора перед отцом, когда не мог правильно прочитать строки из Торы, и минуты стыда перед лучшими друзьями, когда втайне беспокоился больше о себе, чем о них. Так было. Давно, но было. Сейчас он осторожно изливает боль, когда на работе попадается слишком проблемный клиент, или когда жена слишком сильно действует на нервы, или когда очередной врач говорит, что у них почему-то, хотя они оба здоровы, не может быть детей. Стэн знает — он переживёт всё, что с ним произойдёт, пока под ванной спрятан неприметный пластиковый пакет и пока его не заставляют носить одежду с короткими рукавами.

С какой-то стороны он понимает, что это неправильно. Неправильно перекрывать душевную боль телесной, неправильно периодически любоваться тонкими белыми шрамами на коже и размышлять, не будет ли лучше попробовать какое-нибудь другое место на руке, ноге или бедре, но ничего не может с этим поделать. В конце концов, он очень много об этом читал. Он, будучи аккуратистом и перфекционистом, ни разу за столько лет не причинил себе излишнего вреда и не задел жизненно важных артерий. Стэн обращается со своим телом, как опытный хирург, и знание об этом его успокаивает. 

Он не делает ничего плохого.

Он не делает ничего страшного, скорее наоборот — избавляется от страха, приобретает вместо него уверенность и спокойствие. Идеальный, красивый и проверенный способ. Стэн весьма смутно помнит, кто рассказал ему о нём. Кто-то незнакомый, с соседней, кажется, улицы и именем на букву Б., но теперь его лицо и слова размылись, и Стэну он не важен. Важна осталась лишь приятная опустошённость, до сих пор накатывающая на Стэна волной, пока он неторопливо клеит маленькие пластыри.

Наверное, однажды он ошибётся, а может, от всего откажется. Стэн не задумывается об этом, Стэн живёт и думает настоящим, хотя в глубине души всё равно чего-то ждёт и чего-то боится. Чего-то незримого, зловещего — чего-то, что всё-таки обрушится на него тёплым майским вечером с трелью телефонного звонка.


End file.
